Racog Prince
by GriffinRose
Summary: Ulrich has been disappearing for weeks at a time, but will then reappear and act as if nothing has happened. Is it all just a hoax? Why are his grades shooting up? And what's with his new powers on Lyoko?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Hello.

Racog Prince

Chapter 1

It was the beginning of a new school year and with a new school year come a project. The 10th grade had to write a report about their childhood, and then the 11th graders would grade someone's paper.

Call it chance (or maybe Odd) but somehow Yumi ended up with Ulrich's paper. Well, she would have ended up with his paper if he had done it.

The gang was walking to their favorite bench when Yumi pulled Ulrich aside.

"I was the one who was assigned to grade your paper," Yumi started. "Yet when I got there to grade your paper, it wasn't there. Why didn't you do it? It was a simple paper about your childhood."

"I didn't do it because I didn't want to," Ulrich answered.

"That's a horrible answer! All you had to do was write down your childhood and you didn't feel like doing something as simple as that?" Yumi asked.

"It would help if I actually knew my childhood!" Ulrich hissed. He turned and ran off to the woods. Odd walked up to Yumi.

"What did you say to make him angry?" asked the boy with pointy hair.

"I was the one who had to grade his paper, but he didn't hand one in. He said it would help if he knew his childhood, but how can anyone not know their childhood?"

"Maybe he got amnesia and never recovered his memories," Odd suggested.

"For once you have a real idea that's probable," Yumi muttered.

"I do that a lot, you guys just never give me any credit," Odd said.

"I suppose I should go after him, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," Yumi said.

"Let me do it, when he's upset he doesn't usually like talking to the person that made him upset," Odd said. Yumi nodded and Odd ran off after Ulrich.

Ulrich was in the woods sitting upright against a tree. He couldn't tell Yumi the truth. He couldn't tell anyone the truth. No one would believe him.

Ulrich hardly believed it himself except he knew it was true. He was found by a police officer one day and brought to the hospital. All Ulrich knew was his name, and only his first name. The rest was a blank. No memory of his home or family or anything else. Not even his age.

There weren't even any records of him on file anywhere in the world. It was as if he had materialized out of thin air.

Ulrich was believed to have been found at 8 years old, but no one knew for sure. His entire life that he knew of had been so hard and frustrating. Whenever he let his hopes soar too high he watched them fall, every single time. It made him scared to ever get too far off the ground.

He knew he would have to tell the others sooner or later, but Ulrich was praying for later. They'd think him insane.

Another weird thing about him was that he never felt like he belonged on Earth. He loved being on Lyoko because it was a different world. Earth just seemed… like a vacation spot.

It never seemed like home to him, no matter where he was. The closest he ever came to feeling at home was Lyoko. It was strange.

"Ulrich!" a male voice called. Ten to one said it was Odd. Ulrich wasn't ready to face anyone yet. Too bad for him Odd found him.

"There you are Ulrich! You know when you don't want to be found you sure aren't easy to find!" Odd said. Ulrich didn't say anything. "Yumi told me that you don't know your childhood," Odd said, being all serious now. "Do you have amnesia?"

Ulrich still didn't answer, or even look at Odd. Odd sat down on the ground next to him.

"We're here for you Ulrich, all of us. You can tell us anything," Odd said. "Let's head back now."

"Not ready," Ulrich said.

"So you can still talk!" exclaimed Odd. "Why aren't you ready?"

"When I go back everyone will ask me the exact same questions you just did. I'm not going to answer any of them, and I'd rather not have to deal with it," Ulrich said. Odd nodded in understanding.

"If you explain to me now I can answer for you later," the blonde suggested. Ulrich looked at him with a look that almost did kill Odd. "Okay, okay, that option is out the window and crashing to the ground. What if you tried to sneak in?"

"Only choice right now."

"Can you at least answer me this one question?"

"Okay, that was your question."

"No, that one didn't count. Why won't you tell anyone?"

Ulrich was quiet for a long time as they made their way back to the school.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"You're pushing your question limit, and yes I am. I guess it's more of 'I'll feel like an idiot if I do' kind of a thing," Ulrich said.

"Well, if it helps, Yumi probably already went back home," Odd said. His phone rang. "Hey Jeremy, yeah, I found him. No, he won't tell me. Xana attack? Okay, we're on the way!" Odd hung up. "Xana's attacking, we're needed on Lyoko!"

"Okay, just don't expect me to talk to anyone," Ulrich said. The two boys quickly changed course to the factory.

-End of Chapter 1-

There's the first chapter. I want to see if people like it, so I'm not updating until I have five reviews, be them flames or not.


	2. hi ulrich, it's your past!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Hey everyone! My story has five reviews so that means I will continue to write all the way to the end!

Oh, and I think my disclaimer comes up twice for some reason. If it does can you please let me know in a review?

Racog Prince

Chapter 2

Odd and Ulrich kept walking through the forest. Xana was attacking, and they didn't want to rush into anything since they were the only two on Earth right now.

The two teens had remained silent throughout the walk, taking much caution. Xana had gotten stronger recently, and there was no telling what he'd do.

Suddenly the forest changed. There were still trees around them, and also a tree that was now two inches in front of them that had not been there before.

"What happened?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, must be the Xana attack," Ulrich answered. He scanned the trees. They seemed familiar to him for some reason. From the distance a cry could be heard.

"Hurry up Kayley! He's almost on top of us!" a male yelled. He wasn't that far off from the sounds of it, and he seemed to be of a young age.

Stepping around the tree, Ulrich and Odd peered into the distance where the voice had come from. They heard people running, and running towards them for that matter.

"What's going on?" Odd asked. Ulrich was silent.

Two kids came into view, one male and one female. Both had brown hair, and the boy almost looked like Ulrich enough to be his brother.

Odd and Ulrich stayed out of their way as the two kids ran by them. They heard someone else coming from the direction the kids had come. Ulrich spotted the pursuer first, and froze with sudden recognition.

"Ulrich, Ulrich are you okay?" Odd asked. He stared at the man coming towards them, not quite sure what was going on.

"Baisha!" Ulrich hissed under his breath. Odd stared at his friend as a look of hostility entered Ulrich's brown eyes.

Ulrich charged at the man, punching him right in the nose.

"You little brat, I'll kill you for that!" Baisha screamed.

"Oh, like you tried to for no reason last time?" Ulrich retorted. He punched Baisha in the stomach.

"I had a reason all right, and it's the same one that I have now!" Baisha said, unsheathing a dagger. There was stained blood that had never been washed off properly, now there to forever tell the tale of people he'd already killed.

Ulrich turned around and ran, grabbing Odd as he went by. It didn't take long for Odd to fall into step behind him. Ulrich dodged every tree, rock, and branch in his path as if he's been down the path so many times before. Odd on the other hand, found every tree, rock, and branch the hard way.

It didn't take long for the two teens to come upon the younger kids. Ulrich immediately picked up the male, and instructed Odd to pick up Kayley. They continued to run on their mad quest to escape the man with the dagger.

"Who are you?" the boy on Ulrich's back asked after he caught his breath.

"No… Time… To … Explain…" Ulrich said in between gasps for air.

It only took a few minutes more before they were out of the woods.

"Keep running," Ulrich said after putting his look-alike down. The boy obeyed without question. Kayley on the other hand, wanted to know their names.

"That's Ulrich, and I'm Odd. Now go before that guy finds you!" Odd said. The girl ran off then.

"Why did you do that? Now he's going to come back and say that we have the same name!" Ulrich said. He and Odd were still panting heavily, but had gained enough breath for conversation.

"How do you know?"

"We're in the past! That was me! The guy following us has been trying to kill me for years, and this was the first attempt!" Ulrich said. He leaned down on his knees to help catch his breath.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"Because I forgot how stubborn Kayley was! She wouldn't leave you alone until you told her your name! I still don't know why she did that!"

"Why are you using past tense?"

Ulrich's anger disappeared immediately then, his gaze anywhere but Odd's face.

"There you are you little pest!" Baisha shouted from the woods. Before Ulrich knew what was happening, Baisha was on top of him trying to kill him with his bloodstained dagger.

"Ulrich!" Odd yelled. He ran over to try and push Baisha off, but some kind of forcefield surrounded them.

Baisha's dagger lowered closer and closer to Ulrich, much to the displeasure of both teens. "You're mine!"

The younger Ulrich had come back, just like the Ulrich we know had said. When he saw the older Ulrich and the position he was in, he ran over rich into the forcefield, startling poor Ulrich enough to have Baisha scrape his left upper arm.

A wave of pain exploded in Ulrich's arm, but he didn't lower it any as Baisha become overconfident. Knowing he couldn't last much longer, Ulrich kneed Baisha in the stomach, and the killer fell over in pain.

Odd was watching the fight in horror as Ulrich was scraped. This Baisha guy was definitely trying to kill Ulrich, and wasn't succeeding.

Ulrich was on his feet now, holding his bloody arm to try and suppress the bleeding. Baisha was also on his feet now, and boy did he look mad. He came at Ulrich again, but was too slow. Ulrich had sidestepped away from the blow.

"Hold still you little pest! I promise you a quick but painful death!" Baisha said.

"And with those words you know I won't stand still!" Ulrich retorted. Baisha swiped at Ulrich, grazing his right cheek, just under the eye. Ulrich didn't cry out in pain though, just like he hadn't for the scrape on his arm.

Just as Baisha was about to finish Ulrich off, a bright blue light filled the forcefield. When Ulrich opened his eyes, Odd and he were back in their own forest, exactly where they had been when it all started. The only thing that let them know it hadn't been a dream was the fact that Ulrich was still bleeding.

"Aeilita must have deactivated the tower," Odd said. His phone rang. "Hello? Hi Jeremy. You need our help? Yumi was just devertulized? What do you mean Aeilita can't get to the tower? I thought she just… hold on," Odd spoke to Ulrich now. "Did you hear that?"

"No, but I'm getting worried about what just happened," Ulrich said. The two teens heard a howl, and turned to see a pack of Xanafied wolves staring at them, and something told them these wolves were hungry.

Baisha hadn't been the Xana attack…

… These wolves were!

-End of Chapter 2-

Let me know what you think!


	3. new lyoko powers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko and I also do not know why this comes up twice, so deal with it

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko and I also do not know why this comes up twice, so deal with it.

Racog Prince

Chapter 3

Ulrich awoke to find himself in a bed covered with a blanket. The walls that he could see were white and the curtain next to him was green.

_This is not my dorm, and it also is not where I just was…where was I? Oh yeah, the woods, being chased by Xanafied wolves._

Ulrich tried to sit up, but when he moved his left arm waves of pain ran through his body.

_Forgot, I was slashed on the arm by Baisha and bitten by a wolf!_

"Is anyone in here?" Ulrich asked aloud.

"Ulrich, is that you?" someone called from the other side of the curtain.

"Odd?"

"The one and only, where are we?"

"My guess would be the hospital. Last thing I remember was being in a tree not far from the entrance to the woods."

"I think we called animal control to help us out because you had been bitten on the arm and clawed on the leg," Odd said. At the memory a wave of pain shot through Ulrich's left leg where he had been clawed.

"Yeah we did because Aeilita had been devertulized and we were still stuck in a tree."

"So how come we aren't being chased by wolves right now and why aren't we still in a tree?"

"I don't know I was knocked out somehow, how did I end up unconscious again?"

"Beats me, I don't even know why _I _had been unconscious. Last time I did a check you were the only one with injuries. Why is that anyway? And who was that Baisha guy you seemed to know again?"

"Baisha is someone who's tried to kill me numerous times. The first time was there in the woods. He'd chased us for awhile, and caught Kayley first. He'd killed… he'd killed her in a few minutes, forcing me to watch my best friend die. After that he'd came after me. Next thing I knew I was in the hospital with my parents hovering over me. That's when they sent me here hide me from him as long as they could. I guess he found me again."

"That still doesn't explain why we were in the past, and by saving Kayley and little you did we alter the time stream?"

"Probably not because that attack was the only reason my parents sent to me to boarding school, so if I'm here with you that means it was just an illusion."

"So why were we in the past?"

"I don't know, but I'm danger again if Baisha found me. Now if I could only figure out why he wants to kill me," Ulrich said.

"Have you done anything to him in the past, before that attack?" asked Odd.

"I don't know, maybe I did," Ulrich said in a frustrated voice.

"How can you not know?" Odd asked, knowing Ulrich would tell him something if he pestered him about it long enough.

"You wouldn't understand," Ulrich said.

"Maybe I would if you would just explain it to me," Odd said.

"Is there anyone else in the room?"

"No, it's just you and me. They probably don't know we're awake yet," Odd said.

"You have to swear you won't tell anybody," Ulrich said.

"I promise."

"I don't know my past," Ulrich started. "The first memory of my past that I have is waking up on a patch of ice in some city. I was brought to an orphanage for a few months until the parents I have now adopted me. That's why I didn't do the report, I don't know my childhood," Ulrich finished.

"That's all you had to say, we would've understood," Odd said.

"It's easy for you to understand, but as easy for me to explain. I've never told that story to anyone before, not even Kayley," Ulrich said.

"Why didn't Baisha kill you back then? You were small and defenseless, he could have easily gotten rid of you," Odd asked.

"That's the biggest mystery of all. I blacked out not long after Kayley died and knew my life was over. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital, alive. It doesn't make sense."

"Well one of the mysteries I had does now," Odd said.

"And what mystery was that?"

"Why you don't talk about your past much."

"You're lucky I can't walk right now, otherwise I'd be over there smacking you," Ulrich said. Odd laughed.

Ulrich and Odd had only been out of school for about a week; Odd being fully healed, Ulrich having to stay out of gym for the next month. The new scar on Ulrich's cheek had many questions, as well as the ones on his arm. Ulrich's jacket had been ripped to shreds and he was still waiting for the one his parents were sending him.

The oddest thing of all was the fact that the wolf bites and claw marks Ulrich had were almost healed already, yet the slashes from Baisha still looked as if he had received them the day before. People never stopped asking him questions about the scars either, and after awhile they became very bothersome.

Thankfully when Sissi was asking Ulrich about the scars a Xana attack came up, so Ulrich ran out of there as fast as he could since the wolf claw marks didn't cause him any pain.

The attack was a creepy possessed policeman, but all of the gang was on Lyoko with the elevator and ladder blocked off, so he wouldn't be much of a problem.

Jeremy went through the whole transfer scanner virtualization thing and everyone was on Lyoko.

And boy was there a reception committee waiting for them. 15 krabs, 10 tarantulas, 1 William, 12 hornets, and 20 kankralots. The hornets immediately opened fire upon them, and when Ulrich swiped his sword to block a laser, he got a totally different outcome.

Instead of just a simple sword swing, a blue light shot of the sword in an arc and took care of 5 hornets.

"What was that?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, must be a new power," Ulrich said.

"I don't care what it is just use of it to our advantage!" Yumi said. Ulrich nodded, and swung his sword at the enemies in front of him. The blue light came out of the sword in an arc again and destroyed 10 enemies and did some damage on William.

The others were using their weapons to take care of whatever Ulrich didn't, and they managed to destroy another 10 enemies.

"25 down, 33 to go," Odd said, taking care of another hornet. "Make that 32."

Ulrich was battling William right now, using his new powers to his advantage. The usual ten minute fight was cut short by about 8 minutes. Aeilita ran to the tower and deactivated.

-End of Chapter 3-

There you go. Sorry I took a little longer than I should of, I figured the long chapter would try and make up for that.


	4. Long lost Prince found!

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko.

I think I figured out why that comes up twice, but I need you review to let me know if it continues.

Racog Prince

Chapter 4

Ulrich and Odd had been out of the hospital now for two weeks. Only Odd knew of Baisha, for now. Ulrich hadn't been ready to tell the others about him yet, and somehow Odd respected that.

Right now they were sitting at their favorite bench outside. Ulrich was on the top of back rest, Jeremy on his computer on the seat next to he, Odd sitting with a coke in his hand on the other side, Yumi on the other side of Odd, and Aeilita was walking over from a rehearsal with the Sub-digitals.

Ulrich's phone rang, and he answered it, knowing it was his parents calling about the hospital bill. Obviously Ulrich wouldn't mention Baisha to them.

"Hello?"

"Hi son," his mom answered in a happy mood. Why was she happy? Shouldn't she be concerned about her adopted son?

"Hi mom, what's up?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Um, Tuesday?"

"Well, yes, but do you remember what date it is?"

"Um, May 20, oh, that," Ulrich said, his voice becoming very sad.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" both of his parents yelled into the phone, causing Ulrich to yank the phone away from his ear and leaning back, a little too far by the way. Ulrich lost his balance and fell off the edge of the bench.

"Ulrich!" Yumi cried in alarm.

"Are you okay?" Odd asked. By this time Aeilita had run arrived, just at the point when Ulrich fell. Ulrich still had yet to respond.

"Can you hear us?" Aeilita asked.

"Hey, Ulrich, are you alive right now?" Jeremy asked. He may be a scientist, but he was not a doctor.

"Ow," Ulrich said calmly, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He grabbed his phone, still rubbing the back of his head.

"Is everything alright?" his father asked.

"Yeah, I just fell. Can I call you back? I want some ice for my head," Ulrich said.

"Sure thing son."

Ulrich stood up and started walking towards the infirmary.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked.

"The infirmary, I think I hit my head on a rock or something," Ulrich replied, still rubbing the back of his head. He starts to walk off when Jim calls him.

"Stern, there's someone here for you!"

Ulrich turns around and sees Jim standing about 20 paces away… with Baisha right next to him.

"Baisha!" Ulrich yelled.

"I thank you for bringing me to him, you may leave now," Baisha told Jim. Jim walked away, and as soon as he was around the corner Baisha took out his blood stained dagger.

"He, he, bye!" Ulrich said before turning and running as fast as he could. Baisha took off after him.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked.

"That's Baisha," Odd started to explain, forgetting the others didn't know about him and Ulrich wanted to keep it that way.

"Who's Baisha?" Aeilita asked.

"He's just this guy who has been trying to kill Ulrich for couple of years now. That's how Ulrich got the scar on his face and upper arm," Odd said.

"What?!" Yumi yelled. Only then did it hit Odd.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that," Odd said.

Meanwhile with Ulrich . . .

Ulrich was running all over campus with a murderer behind him. The sad thing was that no one even glanced at the guy with a dagger. Ulrich was tired now, and he really needed to stop and rest, but giving Baisha any time to catch up would be his undoing, so he pressed on.

Turning a corner now, Ulrich ran into Sissi and the two toppled over onto the ground.

"Ow, who- Oh, hi Ulrich," Sissi said, starting with an aggressive tone and changing to a flirtatious one. Ulrich stood back up despite his tired legs and kept running. Baisha was much closer to Ulrich than he liked.

10 paces away now…

Ulrich ran to the cover of the trees, hoping for shelter there. He looked behind him to see where Baisha was.

8 paces away . . .

Ulrich tripped on an unseen root and fell. Baisha took the opening and threw the dagger. Ulrich swung his arm in front of him.

3 seconds left of life for Ulrich…

. . . But the impact never came. Ulrich looked around him to see why the dagger never hit him. Trees weren't around him any more. Ulrich was in a grassy meadow.

The teen stood up and looked around him. He could see a mountain rising in the distance and a small village in front of that. He walked towards that.

It only took Ulrich about 15 minutes to reach the village. Some of the houses looked ramshackle, but they got better further in. There was no one on the streets at all. Every road was completely empty. It was as if the village had been abandoned.

Just when Ulrich least expected it, someone came out of a side road. At first Ulrich thought it was someone on horseback, but then he saw the horse had no head, and the rider had no legs. Where the horse's head should have been was where the rider with no legs was. The rider had long black hair and the horse had brown hair. The rider noticed Ulrich staring at him, and walked over- using the horse's legs- to him.

"What are you?" he- for the voice was definitely male- asked. Ulrich was taken aback at this.

"I'm a human boy, now what are you?"

"Don't you know a centaur when you see one?"

"No, no I don't actually," Ulrich replied.

"Did you say you were human before?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Humans do not inhabit this world. The closest things are wizards and witches. The queen shall have to know of this," the Centaur said, and grabbed Ulrich's arm, seating him and the horse half of him. The centaur took off at full speed to the mountain.

"What queen?" Ulrich asked.

"The Queen of Racog of course! Don't you know where you are?"

"No! I'm from Earth!" Ulrich shouted at him. Most of his voice was being carried away by the wind. The centaur almost stopped dead in his tracks at that statement.

"No one from Earth has ever made it here before! In fact only one person from THIS world ever made it there, or so we believe, and no one has seen or heard of him since!"

"Why is that?"

"There is supposed to be a barrier preventing the two worlds from meeting. The Lost Prince somehow found a way there when he was being attacked not too far out of town."

_I arrived here not that far…_

"What do you mean 'lost prince'?" Ulrich inquired.

"The Prince went missing about 8 years ago. We of Racog believe that his unusual powers brought him past the barrier," the centaur said.

_I was found about 8 years ago…_

"What was the Prince's name?" Ulrich asked in as quiet a voice he could ask and still be heard.

"Ulrich I believe," the centaur answered him.

Ulrich almost let go of his tight hold he had and gone flying off.

_Arriving not to far from where the town which is where the Prince disappeared… the Prince going missing the same time I was found…the Prince I sharing the same name…Me feeling as if I don't belong on Earth…It all fits. But…I can't be a Prince!_

"Is something the matter?" the centaur asked. He was getting used to the boy's consistent pestering, and now the boy was silent. It didn't matter though; they were only a few moments away.

"My name is Ulrich!" he replied.

_If this boy's name is Ulrich, and he broke the barrier just like Prince Ulrich did 8 years ago, then this must be our Prince returned at last!_

"You're Majesty! I am honored to escort you to your palace!" the centaur said.

_I'm…I'm a Prince?!_

_-_End of Chapter 4-

And this is where the title fits in. I'm feeling as if this story isn't well liked, so if you don't review and leave me happy (or unhappy as the case may be) I'm not going to continue. I need to know that people are reading this story, otherwise it's just a lost cause.

So Review Please!!


	5. meet the mother

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko nor do I know why this comes up twice

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko nor do I know why this comes up twice.

Racog Prince

Chapter 5

So Ulrich really wasn't from Earth at all. His strange appearance here must have been some self defense he triggered by swinging his arms, and when he started using his new powers on Lyoko that must have reawakened the powers inside him. What didn't make sense was Baisha. How did he fit in with all of this?

"Is everything alright your majesty?" the centaur asked.

"I think so. Who are you anyway?"

"I am known by most as Dextrous, but you may call me whatever pleases you," Dextrous said.

"Dextrous is fine," Ulrich said.

"If you don't mind my asking sire, why didn't you just tell me you were the prince?"

"I had actually forgotten to be honest with you. When I arrived on Earth I had no memories of ever being here, or that this world even existed," Ulrich said. "I still do not remember."

"Perhaps the Queen shall have an explanation. We are almost there," Dextrous said. The two were indeed. What Ulrich thought had been a mountain was really a tower from the palace. It was huge though, and in order to even glimpse the top of the tower you had to crane your neck back all the way. The rest of the Castle was a village compared to that one tower.

Dextrous ran right to the guard-who was a faun- at the front gate.

"Open the gate and lower the drawbridge! The lost Wizard Prince has returned!" he said in a loud voice that made Ulrich's ears rattle. The guard looked at Ulrich for a few minutes, and then his eyes opened wide in recognition.

"Open the gates! Lower the drawbridge!" the guard yelled out. The commands were obeyed at once, and Dextrous wasted no time in charging forward. It took all of Ulrich's strength not to let go. The stone courtyard whizzed past in a blur as Dextrous continued forward.

The door Dextrous wanted to go through was closed, and he stopped with no warning. Well, Dextrous stopped. Ulrich flew right over the Centaurs head into the door.

"Ow!"

"Forgive me my prince! I did not wish you any harm!" Dextrous pleaded.

"It is fine, I forgive you," Ulrich said, getting up from his awkward position on the ground. Ulrich turned and opened the wooden door.

_This is it,_ Ulrich thought. _I'm going to meet my real parents now. The one's who could care less about my grades. _

"I thank your for forgiving me. From here, you must press on alone though," Dextrous said.

"Why?"

"You do not require an invitation or appointment, I do," Dextrous said. Ulrich shrugged and continued on alone.

Most of the inside of the castle was stone. Servants went running all through the halls, some with towels and bed sheets, other's with empty silver trays. Ulrich pulled a faun aside.

"Where can I find the Queen?" Ulrich asked him.

"The Throne room of course. She always listens to peasants problems on Wednesdays," the faun said.

"Thank you kind sir," Ulrich replied. The faun continued on his way. It occurred to him that he had no idea how to get to the throne room. The next servant that came by was a satyr.

"Excuse me ma'am, where can I find the Throne Room?"

"Keep heading straight; big green doors on left side, can't miss it," she replied, and was then on her way.

Just as the satyr had said, there were huge green doors on the left side. One was open, most likely for the peasant hearings. A minotaur and a lynx walked out the door just as he was about to walk in.

_This is it. No turning back now. _

Ulrich walked right through the doors. There were stained glass windows lined up along the walls, and in the niche between the windows was a statue of the great Kings or Queens of the past. There were still empty niches up ahead closer to the throne for future Kings and Queens. The room itself was huge. It was at least 200 yards to get to the other side.

The throne was pure gold that glittered in the sunlight streaming through the stained glass windows. The Queen herself stared at Ulrich just as he was staring at her. Her face was flawless with emerald green eyes and straight brown hair put up neatly into curling braids on the top of her head. The crown that was perched ever so carefully on her head was shimmering silver with gold flowers etched into it.

Ulrich was so stunned at the sight before him he had forgotten to walk closer.

"Come forward," the queen said in a calm but slightly annoyed voice. She probably wanted to be done with this. Ulrich moved forward and had to actually force his body to breathe and walk at the same time. Ulrich stopped at the steps leading up to the Queen's, his mother's, throne. The Queen looked at him with confused eyes. "What is your problem?" the queen asked in a slightly tired voice. Ulrich decided to try the indirect approach.

"About eight years ago I was found as an orphan child. I was put into a foster care and have lived as an adopted child with no memory of my early years," Ulrich started.

"I cannot change what has already happened," The queen said.

"I'm not asking you to, I'm asking you to let me finish, for I was not found here in Racog. I was found on Earth," Ulrich said, letting the words sink in. "And… I have reason to believe that I am your long lost son."

"Who are you?" The Queen asked.

"My first name is Ulrich. I do not know my true last name," he replied.

"How old are you?"

"I have just turned 16 today, or so it is believed. Today marks the anniversary of when I was found," Ulrich said. The Queen was thoughtful for a moment.

"How did you end up here?"

"I was being attacked by a killer named Baisha. He has been after me for years, but for what reason I know not," Ulrich said.

"Baisha was after you?" the Queen asked in surprise. Ulrich nodded. "Baisha has been after the throne for years, but he would never attack me or my husband directly. By killing of the heir he would then assume the throne. You must be the Wizard Prince."

"Why am I known as the Wizard Prince?" Ulrich asked.

"That became your name because you are the only Wizard in the family. The only humans on Racog are the Royal family, but you gained Wizard powers somehow. That's how you found your way to Earth when you were being attacked eight years ago."

_So that's why I ended up on Earth. Instincts came in to save me and so I teleported myself to Earth. The shock of it was probably what caused me to lose my memory. That also explains why I had no birth records on Earth and why I was more at home on Lyoko. I wasn't from Earth!_

"Now that my son has come home at last, we shall have a celebration to rejoice!" the Queen announced.

-End of Chapter 5-

There you go. I think I explained everything well enough here, if not let me know by reviewing!


	6. Extra extra! Ulrich's not missing!

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko.

Sorry for the delayed update. I've been away for the past 2 weekends and am just getting to it.

Racog Prince

Chapter 6

The feast of Celebration had gone extremely well. Ulrich was hardly alone for five seconds before someone else came up to him and asked him questions. There was still one thing bothering him though.

The feast was over now, but Ulrich still had yet to see any signs of his real father, or a way home.

"Mother," Ulrich started once all the guests had left, "why haven't I seen father?"

"He's been on a crusade for the past eight years looking for you. I've pretty much turned this kingdom into queendom," she said.

"And also, is there a way for me to go back to Earth?"

"Whatever for? Aren't you happy to be back at home?"

"Yes, but I have friends there. And one is this girl that I really like…" Ulrich said.

"Ah, love; I see why you want to go back now. And as for how, well, I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that. You're the only one who has ever made the trip before. I understand if you would like to live in both worlds, but I warn you now that it will be hard," The queen said. Ulrich nodded. "If you'll excuse, I'm going to retire for the night. I assume if I don't find you here in the morning you have returned there."

Ulrich watched his mother leave. _When I came back here, I had waved my arm in front of my face. Maybe if I try that again I'll end up back on Earth._

Ulrich waved his arm in front of his face and found himself right where Baisha had been about to kill him. It was dark at the academy now except for a few lamps lighting the way to the dorms. Ulrich couldn't see any lights on at all in any of the buildings and assumed in must be pretty late. He made his way back to the dormitory.

When Ulrich slipped unnoticed into the dorm he found Odd and Kiwi fast asleep on Odd's bed. Glancing at the clock, Ulrich saw it was 3:30 am.

_I'm in trouble. _Ulrich immediately changed into his pajama's and went to sleep.

Odd woke up first that morning, and when he saw Ulrich in his bed he nearly passed out.

"How the- Where did you- WHAT?!" Odd screamed, waking Ulrich.

"What are you screaming about?" Ulrich asked sleepily.

"You weren't there last night!" Odd said.

"Yes I was. Now will you let me sleep?"

"No you weren't, and no I won't! How did you sneak in without Kiwi knowing?"

"I didn't that's how! I came into the dorm the same time you did. Not my fault if you didn't see me," Ulrich said calmly. He got up out of bed and got dressed while Odd still trying to figure this out.

Ulrich and Odd were the last ones down to breakfast, and when they showed up Aeilita and Jeremy almost fell out of their chairs at the sight of Ulrich. The reaction was the same for everyone else in the cafeteria. Ulrich and Odd sat down at their usual table with Jeremy and Aeilita.

"Did I miss something?" Ulrich asked casually.

"Yeah, about a week," Jeremy said. Ulrich looked at the boy with glasses as if he had two heads.

"You fell off the bench, went to get ice, Baisha started chasing you, and that was the last we'd heard of you!" Odd said.

"The principal even filed a 'missing in action' report on you!" Aeilita said.

"I haven't been missing for a week! That happened yesterday!" Ulrich said. "I was chased by Baisha practically around the whole city, so I didn't lose him until about midnight. I got back to the dorms around 1 am."

_How have I been gone a week!_ Ulrich screamed in his mind. _At least I'm good with coming up with excuses._

"You were trying to convince me that you'd been there all night though!" Odd said.

"I didn't want to worry you," Ulrich said. Odd glared at him with a look that could kill.

"It'll be interesting to see what Yumi says," Jeremy mentions.

Speaking of Yumi…

The gang was waiting for her at their usual bench. Ulrich was being brave and standing up in plain sight. At first, Yumi didn't realize anything was wrong. At least not until she remembered he was missing.

"Ulrich…!" Yumi cried and ran right for him. Ulrich stood there, waiting for her to reach him.

When she did the force of impact sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"OOF!" Ulrich said on instinct at the sudden wait forcing him to the ground. "Ow! Why is it that I always find rocks when I hit the ground?!"

"Beats me, maybe they like you or something," Odd said. Ulrich glared at him from under Yumi.

"I know something else that likes you, or rather someone," Jeremy said with a humongous grin on his face. Aeilita hit him in the arm.

"Let him figure it out on his own!" she scolded. Ulrich ignored them and looked at Yumi. Her face was turned away from him, her cheek resting lightly on his shoulder. Ulrich felt something wet on his clothes.

_That can't possibly be blood. _

When he looked he saw that it was simply wet, and it was coming from Yumi.

Yumi was crying, and she also wasn't letting go.

Somehow- I'm not sure how this is possible- but somehow, Ulrich managed to put two and two together.

(And no he did not get 5)

(And yes I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger)

-End of chapter 6-

Again, I'm sorry for the delayed update. This is actually one of my longer chapters though so be happy. And thinking back now I realize that it has been almost a month since I updated.

And now I give you a cliffhanger.

I wonder how many of you want to kill me…


	7. xana attacks full force

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but I do own Racog

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but I do own Racog.

I hope this wasn't a late update, I haven't been keeping track.

Racog Prince

Chapter 7

Ulrich and Yumi were still on the ground, Ulrich managing to put two and two together.

Exhibit A: Yumi ran full force into him when she saw him and realized he was not missing.

Exhibit B: She was crushing the life out of Ulrich and did not look like she was getting up anytime soon.

Exhibit C: She was crying that Ulrich was back safe and sound.

Exhibit D: She always had shown small affectionate moves towards him.

All this added up to….. Drum Roll please…..

Yumi loved Ulrich, and Ulrich loved Yumi.

"Yumi, you're crushing me," Ulrich managed to get out. Yumi got off of him and helped him to his feet.

"Where have you been for the past however long it's been?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. I've been here the whole time!" said Ulrich. Jeremy's laptop started to beep. Xana was at it again. The gang heard a low rumble from behind them. As one they all turned around and saw a large paper mache dragon looking right at them with slit pupils.

"I think we should work our way to the factory NOW!" Odd said, turning and running.

"Right behind you!" Yumi said, running after the pointy haired kid. Jeremy and Aeilita left as well, Ulrich stayed behind to deal with the dragon.

The dragon charged at Ulrich; Ulrich dodged. The dragon's mouth opened wide. Knowing full well what was coming next, Ulrich ran to the left. Fire spewed from the blue dragon's mouth, following Ulrich.

Ulrich began to run in circles around the dragon, trying to make it so that the dragon would burn itself before burning him. The dragon's tail swished back and forth, almost knocking Ulrich off his feet a few times. The fire finally stopped, but the tail swishing didn't. The dragon's tail caught Ulrich off guard and sent Ulrich flying into a tree.

"Home run," Ulrich muttered, feeling like a baseball. Ulrich got back on his feet and moved a step to the left. A knife lodged itself into the spot Ulrich's head had been a few moments before. Looking in the direction of the thrower, Ulrich spotted Baisha.

"Just perfect," he mumbled. The dragon charged again, as well as Baisha. Ulrich ran for the factory. Baisha grabbed his dagger as he ran by the tree.

Jeremy was sitting at the computer chair. The others were already on Lyoko, fighting their way through hornets, krabs, and mega tanks. They were putting up a good fight, but they were also losing. Odd was down to ten life points, Yumi was at thirty, and Aeilita had half.

Two tarantulas showed up. Yumi was throwing her fans as soon as they returned to her, Odd was shooting arrows as fast he could, Jeremy constantly reloading them, Aeilita protecting herself as much as she could while still trying to make her way for the tower.

_Aeilita, you're going to half to fly over all of them and avoid the hornets and lasers! _Jeremy said. Aeilita moved her hand over the bracelet and started to fly over everything. Yumi redirected her attention to the hornets, and so did Odd. An overwing and overboard appeared in front of them. The two teens took to the sky and assisted Aeilita. Odd was hit by a laser from a tarantula and was devertulized.

Aeilita kept flying though, going in a zigzag pattern to avoid most of the lasers. It was working, so far.

The tower was in sight, Aeilita made a slow descent to the ground to confuse the enemy even more, and when her feet touched ground she took off like a bullet.

Ulrich was currently on top of the dragon in the forest, not even ten feet away from the sewer passage. It was just like riding a bucking bronco, except it was a crazy possessed blue paper mache dragon. Baisha was still around, still flinging that dagger everywhere.

The dragon reared up just as Baisha's dagger was about to soar into Ulrich's skull. Instead the dagger passed harmlessly into the distance. The dragon crashed back down onto the ground with such force that Ulrich flew off right into Baisha. Baisha and Ulrich tumbled to the ground, and almost immediately Baisha had a chokehold on Ulrich.

Aeilita was still running to the tower. A hornet fired at her and hit her in the leg. She tumbled over but quickly got back up and began running again.

Ulrich was looking for something-anything- to get Baisha off of him. His hands were searching along the ground for something while his feet were trying to kick Baisha off.

Aeilita was almost in the tower. Odd and Yumi were already devirtualized. A mega tank fired at her but the aim was slightly off. Not much farther…

Ulrich's feet and hands were still as he focused more on breathing. Why were the others taking so long? He was down to one option…

Aeilita had twenty yards to go. More hornets fired at her. One hit her in the back, and she went flying into the ground. It took her a few moments to get back up and keep running.

Ulrich knew he only had a few more moments of air left in him. With his last ounce of strength, he…

-End of Chapter 7-

How much do you all hate me now? I hope not a lot because if you all hate me then I won't continue.


	8. untitled

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

I'm trying to get back in the habit of updating every week, but no promises.

Racog Prince

Chapter 8

Aeilita was still running for the tower. Behind her, a mega tank opened wide and took aim.

_The mega tank is ready to f ire at you! _Jeremy said into the mike.

Aeilita turned around, but the mega tank had already fired. The blast hit her dead on, and she was devirtualized.

"Oh no," Yumi said.

"I'm gonna go find Ulrich!" Odd said, before running to the elevator. Everyone else was in too much shock to do anything.

"We lost," Jeremy said. "We can't lose."

Aeilita came out of the scanners and started crying. Xana won, he was going to use the paper mache dragon to take over the world. And it was her fault. If she had only been faster, more alert.

Odd raced back to the academy. Ulrich was definitely in trouble if he hadn't come in time to save them. He popped out of the sewer opening and saw Baisha not even ten feet away. Ulrich was under him, and Baisha had him in a choke hold. The dragon appeared in front of his Odd.

"Prepare to die Prince!" Baisha yelled. Odd jumped out of the sewer right as the dragon opened his mouth. Fire took the place of where the blonde had just been.

Odd took a glance at where Baisha and Ulrich were, and saw Ulrich unconscious and Baisha with an evil gleam in his eye. Odd charged at Baisha, knocking him off Ulrich.

Odd looked at where the dragon was. There was an evil gleam in the paper mache eyes, if that was possible.

"Come on Ulrich, wake up!" Odd said, slapping Ulrich across the face a few times. He finally came to when the dragon was right above them.

"Get off me and move!" Ulrich said, shoving the blond off of him and rolling out of the way. Ulrich saw the gleam of a knife coming at him and flipped over it and onto the dragon.

"Glad you're alive!" Odd called. "That was a close call!"

"No kidding, I haven't had that close a call in a long time!" Ulrich yelled back. "Go grab his knife! It's his only weapon!"

Odd nodded and dived under the dragon as it snapped at him, rolled on the ground, got back on his feet and grabbed the knife. Now the evil gleam was in his eyes. Odd charged at the dragon with the knife.

"Your species isn't supposed to exist!" Odd said as he dragged the knife across the dragon's body. The paper ripped and the dragon started falling apart.

Ulrich jumped off as the dragon took off into the air.

"That isn't the last we've seen of him," Ulrich said.

"No kidding, where'd Baisha go?" asked Odd.

"I don't know. Are the others still on Lyoko?" asked Ulrich. Odd looked down at the ground.

"No, Aeilita was devirtualized before she made it to the tower. Xana won this one," Odd said.

"That's a first," Ulrich said with complete calmness.

"How can you be so calm?" a voice asked from behind them. The two teens turned and saw the others coming over. Jeremy was the one who had asked. Aeilita just looked very upset and ashamed, and Yumi was avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Because this isn't the end of the world, that's how. Xana sent this attack just to try and eliminate one of us. He can't take over the world with one paper mache dragon. He'll need to make more, meaning he'll have to activate more towers, and we'll be there to stop him," Ulrich said.

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"I am the real Ulrich, I'm just thinking things through more," explained Ulrich. They all hear a loud roar from above. As one, the group looked up and saw the dragon coming back.

"There's nowhere to run!" Yumi said.

"She's right Ulrich, there isn't!" Baisha said from behind them. Ulrich turned and saw him.

"Ulrich, who is this guy?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich looked at the dragon again, and then he looked at Baisha. He made a split second decision.

"Everyone, grab onto me," Ulrich said.

"What?" Jeremy said.

"Grab onto me, now!"

"What are you planning?" Aeilita asked.

"Just trust me!"

Odd grabbed onto Ulrich, and Yumi did to. Baisha was staring at Ulrich intently, curious to know what he was doing. Jeremy and Aeilita finally got on. That's when it hit Baisha.

Ulrich raised his arm over his head, just as Baisha threw a knife, and just in time to avoid dragon fire.

-End of chapter 8-

I'm sorry it took so long. I started writing it and then I had an idea so I had to rewrite the whole thing. I also hope that this doesn't really count as a cliffhanger, because it isn't intended to be a cliffie.

Let me know what you think by leaving a review!


	9. King Carlisle

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko.

I'm trying to do the chapters on time, no promises though.

Racog Prince

Chapter 9

Baisha was furious. Every time he tried to get rid of that price he did **something **that he wasn't supposed to be able to do and escaped Baisha's grasp. It was so frustrating. All he wanted to do was become King of Racog and merge the two worlds therefore bringing utter chaos. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently so. And now he had to take out this paper mache dragon single handedly. With how angry he was right now, it was the dragon who should be worried.

The gang was on the floor of some dining hall. A few servants went by with something or other, and each bowed to them as they did so. It was creepy to the gang, other than Ulrich that is. He was kinda expecting it now. The business was something he wasn't.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Yumi asked. Ulrich stood up and walked over to a servant.

"What is it that you all are preparing for?" asked Ulrich.

"The return of the King sir. He has been looking for you these many years. He still does not know that you are alive. It shall be a grand surprise," the servant said, and then continued on their way.

"Oh boy, this should be good," Ulrich muttered to himself.

"Hey Ulrich, why are all the servants bowing as they pass?" Odd asked.

"Uh, follow me," Ulrich said, and then started walking out of the dining hall.

"Why was the King of this place looking for you?" Aeilita asked.

"Where are we?" asked Yumi. Ulrich ignored all of them for the time being. The rest of the gang took a look at each other, glanced at Ulrich, and then got up and started following him.

"Where are we going?" Jeremy asked, looking around as they walked.

"The throne room," Ulrich answered. He opened a door and walked in, not bothering to knock at all.

"What is going on?" Yumi asked. Ulrich still didn't answer, but she did see a smile on his face. She was about to say something, but was too stunned by the room they were in now.

"Keep coming," Ulrich said, continuing to walk forward. The others hadn't realized that they'd stop.

"Ah, Ulrich, I'd wondered where you'd run off to. Are these some friends of yours?" the person up front asked in a loud voice. No one had even seen her.

"Who is she?" Odd whispered, but his voice echoed in the chamber enough to make it sound like he had yelled it.

"I am Queen Esmeralda, and who might you be?" she asked.

"This is Yumi, Odd, Jeremy, and Aeilita," Ulrich said, pointing to each one in turn.

"Ah, yes, Ulrich mentioned you yesterday during our celebration," Esmeralda said. "Oh, and speaking of celebrations we will be having a grand one tonight. Your father, King Carlisle, will be returning. He has been searching for you for eight years, but to no avail. He doesn't know that you are alive yet, so I ask that be the last person to enter the room when everyone is being announced."

"Hold on," Yumi said, "your father is the King?"

"My biological one anyway, I'll explain later. I think that is a grand idea mother," Ulrich said.

"Splendid! I shall have some tailors fit you into some appropriate attire immediately. I'm assuming your friends shall be joining you as well, correct?"

"Are you up for a little fun?" Ulrich asked them. They all either shrugged or nodded. "My friends shall accompany me tonight then."

"Excellent, now then," and Esmeralda began to plan things.

"Ah, my King, it has been ages since I've seen you!" Queen Esmeralda said as King Carlisle entered the throne room. It was only appropriate that the King have his big celebration on his throne.

"Esmeralda, your faces eases the burden of my heart. It is nice to be home once again, but I have failed. I've searched this planet far and wide, turned it upside down in my search, but I return to my Kingdom empty handed. I was not able to find my son," he said. Esmeralda had a hard time keeping a sad face.

"Oh no, it seems as if he is lost forever then," Esmeralda acted.

"I am sorry. It seems to me as if Ulrich simply disappeared off the face of our planet, which is a high possibility with his powers."

"That is enough of this then, today is a happy day, for our King has returned, now then, let us celebrate with joy!" Esmeralda said. The person at the door began to rattle off names as the people came in.

"Jeremy Belpois, Odd Dellarobia, Aeilita Stones, and Yumi Ishyama!" he said at the end.

"Who is that bunch?" the king asked.

"You'll see in a few minutes," Esmeralda said.

"And last but not least, the Wizard Prince himself, Prince Ulrich!" and the crowd erupted into cheers, while King Carlisle sat there dumbfounded.

Ulrich walked in with a blank expression, his attire completely formal. His hair was still the same of course, but he was almost in a general's uniform. He had a pair of black khakis with a dark blue jacket, the collar up around his neck.

The others were all well dressed as well.

Aeilita was in a pink dress with sleeves that fit tightly across her body but then came out in the skirt, which went all the way down the floor. Yumi was in a dark purple sleeveless dress that was loose all the way down the floor.

Odd of course had his purple in the jacket, styled much like a suit. He had black pants though and a red bow tie that surprisingly did not draw much attention to himself. Jeremy had dark blue khakis with a dark blue jacket, the collar down and the zipper not all the way up.

Ulrich walked into the room like he owned the place, which he theoretically did, and kept walking all the way to the throne.

"Ulrich, Ulrich my boy, is it truly you?" King Carlisle asked.

"Yes father, I am the Wizard Prince," Ulrich said. His friends were behind him.

"Ulrich has been on Earth for the past eight years, in safety," Esme said. (That's Esmeralda. I just got tired of spelling the long name all the time)

"Ha, it would have been nice to let me in the joke my love," Carlisle said.

"What fun would that have been?"

"Ah, what does it matter, I have my boy in my arms again!" Carlisle said, coming down and hugging Ulrich, who still did not have his memories of ever living on Racog. "And who are these young people you have here with you?"

"These are the friends I made on Earth; Yumi, Odd, Jeremy, and Aeilita," Ulrich introduced. The rest of the celebration was already on its way.

"Tell me my boy, why didn't you come back sooner?" the King asked his son.

"If I had known where I was from, I would've father."

"I'm not as young as you're Ulrich. You need to explain that farther for your old man."

"You see, when I arrived on Earth I lost my memory, so I had never known who I was until yesterday, when I ended up back here," Ulrich said.

"You remember everything now, don't you?" King Carlisle asked. It was the question no one had asked, but thought they knew the answer to. It had been assumed that since Ulrich knew where he belonged, he knew what had occurred there.

"No, actually I don't remember. The first memory I have is from Earth. I don't remember anything of this world," Ulrich said.

-End of Chapter 9-

Lame ending I know. You're lucky I even got this much out, regardless of whether it was late or not.


	10. attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

You have no idea how much that thing coming up twice annoys me.

I am trying to update on a regular basis now. I don't know what happened with the last chapter and why I was late.

Racog Prince

Chapter 10

(I made it to double digits! Yay!)

Ulrich explained everything after that, or as much as he was able.

"Why didn't you just tell me before running off like that?" Yumi asked. Ulrich knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I didn't really want anyone to know. It felt more like my burden to bear," Ulrich said.

"What a pretty speech. A shame it was wasted on someone like you," a voice said from the back of the room. Ulrich knew who it was without looking.

"What do you want now Baisha?" he said, turning around and looking at the man. The crowd in the room moved to the walls to give a clear isle for them.

"You will stay away from my son Baisha!" King Carlisle said, putting a protective hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"What for? I have something he wants, he'll come to me on his own," Baisha said.

And of course Jeremy's laptop started beeping from his room on Earth.

"I doubt you have anything I would be interested in," Ulrich said.

"You mean you don't want your memory?" Baisha said.

"Like you really have it!" Odd said.

"It's alright Odd, I can handle him," Ulrich said. He turned to one of the many guards around the room. "May I borrow your sword?" he asked one.

"Of course my prince!" the guard said, untying his sword. Ulrich tied it to his belt, half unsheathing it as he walked towards Baisha.

"Careful Ulrich, I don't want to lose you again," Carlisle said.

"Don't worry, you won't," Ulrich said. Carlisle let him be.

Baisha held out a necklace with a dragon on it. The dragon seemed to be protecting something, and in his claws was an egg shaped jewel, filled with a red liquid.

"Look closely and it will reveal your memories," Baisha said. Ulrich held his sword at the ready, pointed toward Baisha, but he looked…

…And he saw himself.

It was a younger version of himself, the Wizard prince he used to be, all dressed up in the finest robes available for practice. Ulrich was practicing his magic. It all seemed so clear… and then it was gone.

"Can't have you remembering everything without my payment," Baisha said with his hand over the necklace.

Ulrich shook his head. He remembered that now. He remembered everything from that training session. Baisha was telling the truth. He really did have Ulrich's memories in that necklace.

"Did it work Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, it worked all right. Unfortunately for Baisha, it showed me the last training session I had before going to Earth," Ulrich said, and Baisha's face fell.

"What kind of payment do you want?" Esme asked.

"The throne; Ulrich can have his memories back, if I'm the heir to the throne instead of him," Baisha said. Right before his parents agreed to that, Ulrich spoke up.

"No, my memories aren't worth giving the throne to the hands of a mad man. At least not like that. He should be under arrest anyway for trying to kill me multiple times, and almost succeeding every time," Ulrich said. King Carlisle took the hint.

"Guards, arrest him!" he boomed. Ulrich slashed at Baisha with his sword, but Baisha stepped back out of the way, and pocketed the necklace in his vest pocket.

"No, this is my fight! It's time Baisha learned what I can really do, now that I know how!" Ulrich said. The guards came forward, but they didn't attack. Ulrich unzipped his jacket and took it off, throwing it aside at the guards, who caught it. Now he was just in his pants and his normal shirt.

Baisha leaped forward, grabbing a sword out of a guard's hands, and stabbed at Ulrich. Said boy parried the blow and attacked with his own move. The pattern continued this way for awhile.

The Castle shook, something very uncommon on Racog, and soon there was a black mist covering the walls and ceiling. It didn't take long for the Lyoko warriors to figure out what it was.

Xana wanted to play to.

"Guys, I'm gonna need some help fending off Xana!" Ulrich yelled to his friends. He didn't have to tell them twice. Yumi grabbed a dagger from a nearby guard and cut off the bottom of her dress in order to move around better, and Aeilita did the same. Odd grabbed a candle holder from next to the thrones, blew out the candles, and stood at the ready. Jeremy stood with his fists up, knowing he really should be hiding somewhere. Aeilita had also grabbed a candle holder.

The mist took the form of a human, but that human was very drunk, and the dragon appeared next to that human.

"I'm surprised I was able to make it here without being stopped," Xana said, stroking his dragon's head. "Usually you warriors are much better at stopping me. You're slacking."

"Why don't you put your mouth where it belongs?" Odd asked, charging Xana. Ulrich held out his hand in front of him while still fighting Baisha. His hand wasn't meant to stop Odd from attacking, it was meant to push the dragon back.

Blue flames came of Ulrich's palm and attacked the dragon. It was still made of paper mache, so it burned easily. Xana put out the fire, turned to see Ulrich's astonished face, but found him locked in combat already. This fight would be interesting without their strongest and most stubborn male warrior.

Yumi stood on top of one of the thrones and yelled out to everyone. "Everyone, listen to me! You need to exit the room in a calm and orderly fashion!"

And that was the end of all the bystanders. Now the fighting scene was much larger. Odd and Aeilita were fighting Xana, Jeremy watching the dragon and warning them where he would attack. Ulrich was still slashing away at Baisha, trying to get his hands on the necklace.

"I'm surprised, a Wizard Prince is fighting like a normal guard," Baisha said.

"Just remember, you asked for it!" Ulrich said. He grabbed Baisha's sword hand and a shot of lightning surged through Baisha's body. Ulrich let go and Baisha fell. He wasn't dead, or even unconscious.

He was using that electricity, and fighting back with it.

-End of Chapter 10-

Let me know what you think. And for once I updated early.

I'm not updating until I have at least 20 total reviews.


	11. the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

I don't think there are that many chapters left in this story.

Racog Prince

Chapter 11

Ulrich ducked just in time to avoid a lightning blast. It flew off harmlessly into a wall. Baisha came at him again with the sword. Ulrich purposefully let him get close.

Their swords were just inches away from their chests. Ulrich took his left hand away from the handle and reached inside Baisha's vest pocket and grabbed the necklace. The next couple things happened so fast, Ulrich didn't even know what was going on until blood was dripping from his arm.

Ulrich looked around and saw Baisha on the ground in front of him, a sword sticking out of his stomach. The sword Ulrich had been using. Ulrich had a cut on his arm from Baisha's sword, probably from Baisha's reaction to Ulrich taking the necklace.

Placing his hand under the cut, Ulrich healed the worst of the damage with his powers. Now he needed to help his friends fight Xana. The dragon came at him from nowhere, and Ulrich automatically reacted with magic.

A shield surrounded Ulrich, and the dragon pounded against it, but didn't do any damage. As soon as the dragon paused, Ulrich took down the shield and fired a blue orb at the beast. The blue dragon exploded on impact. Now then, on to Xana!

Odd and Aeilita had their hands full with Xana. They couldn't land a scratch on him. Ulrich flipped over his friends and landed on Xana's head, knocking him to the ground.

"Nice of you to join us," Odd said.

"Sorry, I had a little pest I needed to take care of," Ulrich replied. Odd looked over at Baisha.

"Did you, you know," Odd moved his hand across his throat.

"I think so," Ulrich replied. Xana flung Ulrich off of him and Ulrich slammed into a wall.

Yumi came up behind Xana and kicked him in the head, right when Aeilita hit him in the stomach with the candle holder.

The fight progressed for another 15 minutes before Xana started laughing for no reason.

"What's so funny Xana?" Jeremy asked.

"You all think that you can beat me, but you can't!" he said. Then it clicked for Ulrich. Xana had used a tower to get it here. This was just an attack.

"Everyone, grab onto me!" Ulrich yelled. "Mom, Dad, can you keep him busy?" Ulrich asked as everyone grabbed onto Ulrich.

"Sure thing kiddo. Make sure you come back sooner than 8 years this time," his dad said. Ulrich nodded once and then brought everyone back to Earth.

"Hurry, to the factory," Ulrich said, already running to the sewer opening. Everyone followed. They hopped onto their rides and continued.

"So this was just an attack?" Odd asked.

"That's what I'm guessing."

The group made it to the factory and were quickly virtualized.

"Where's the activated tower?" Odd asked.

"About 40 degrees northeast of your position, oh, and you have a welcoming committee."

"Thanks for the tip," Yumi said, getting her fans out and ready. Ulrich went to grab his sabers, but they weren't there.

"Hey Jeremy, where are my sabers?" he asked.

"You mean you don't have them?"

"No, I don't," Ulrich said.

"Do your real powers work on Lyoko?" Jeremy asked. Ulrich tried, and they did indeed work.

"Yeah, they do," Ulrich said.

"Well, start running!" Jeremy said. The sooner they fixed this the better.

Yumi, Odd, and Aeilita started running. Ulrich stayed behind to deal with the welcoming committee, which consisted of three mega tanks, four tarantulas, ten krabs, six kankralots, and twenty hornets.

Ulrich swung his arm, and a blue sonic beam came from it. That beam took out almost all of the welcoming committee. The only things left were the mega tanks. They all opened up at once, and Ulrich did the same thing. That was it for the welcoming committee.

Aeilita had already reached the tower by the time Ulrich caught up to them. They hadn't been virtualized too far away from it, and Jeremy didn't bother with the return to the past.

The group was sitting on the floor of the throne room, discussing a few important things.

"So, I guess you'll be staying here then," Yumi said.

"This is my real home, yes. But I have a life in your world that I need to keep up. I'll spend a week in your world and then spend a day here," Ulrich said.

"Why only a day here?" Odd asked.

"There's some weird time difference. I haven't figured it out yet, but I know that Earth moves at a faster pace than Racog," he said.

"Okay, so it'll be like you're here every other day," Aeilita said.

"That's what I'm hoping."

"Besides, we still need you to fight Xana with us," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, you do."

Yumi looked at her watch. "Oh, it's getting late, we should really go now."

Ulrich stood up, and the others got up with him. They appeared in the factory, and silently the group went back to the dorms; Yumi to her house.

-End of Chapter 11-

I'm thinking that there will be one more chapter. I don't know when I'll get to it.


	12. post: the end

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko.

This is the last chapter. It probably won't be very long either.

Racog Prince

Chapter 12

Ulrich was handed his science test, an A standing out at him like a sore thumb. The teacher looked back at him and checked the name again. His last score had been an F. Odd even looked surprised.

"What have you been up to on Racog?" he asked quietly, smiling.

"That's for me to know and you to keep wondering," Ulrich said, looking over the surprisingly few questions he had missed.

"Good job Ulrich," Aeilita said, looking over his shoulder. This was the first time she had ever seen him holding a good grade in his hands.

"Yeah, maybe I should tutor Odd now," Ulrich said. Odd pouted.

**AT LUNCH**

Odd had been very dramatic about a friendly toast to Ulrich's good grade at their table, and Ulrich was tempted to zap him with some Racog magic. That was against the world traveling rules though.

"Congratulations Ulrich, this is the first time you've ever had a good grade," Yumi said. Ulrich remembered his discovery from his first successful trip back from Racog and smiled. He would wait awhile before talking to her about their relationship.

"So when do you go back again?" Odd asked after they had calmed down a bit.

"I'm gonna go every Sunday, keep the routine the same," Ulrich said.

"We'll keep notes for you," Odd said. Ulrich nodded. His cover story for his repeated absences was that he had a sick grandparent he had to constantly go see. It worked, and no one questioned him about it.

This is how life went for the group for awhile. There were the occasional Xana attacks, but he had gotten unusually quiet since the last attack. Eventually Jeremy figured out a why to shut him down, and that was the end of that.

Ulrich eventually became King of Racog, so his visits to Earth were few and far between. He had asked Yumi to marry her, she said yes, and she was willing to go live on Racog. The world fascinated her.

**And they all lived happily Ever After**

**The End**

-End of Chapter 12- (in case the bold words didn't clarify that for you)

Okay, it was a cliché ending. You can yell at me all you want in some reviews.


End file.
